


Dark Matter

by its_pronounced_wiener_slave



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/pseuds/its_pronounced_wiener_slave
Summary: Understand that the human brain is a machine, and a machine does not care.





	Dark Matter

The night sky.

Ignis certainly _should_ be able to remember it. It is so often described as black, which, for all intents and purposes, should be simple enough to conjure in his mind’s eye. He could reacquaint himself with black by merely the closing of eyelids, after all.   
  
However it isn't exactly black, is it? He could recall purples and blues, and even greens on nights in which the atmospheric conditions were just so. Colors, concepts he understands but struggles to cobble together as an image. Ironic, then, that he calls his home a world darkened by permanent nightfall. Friend and foe alike.   
  
Noct's hair, he muses, wasn't unlike a night sky. Wasn't exactly black, was it? He remembers thinking, on the rare occasions which Insomnia enjoyed fresh fallen snow, that the flakes would play in the Prince's hair like stars dusted across the heavens.   
  
And yet, he can't see it. Knows what it is, can go on about it for far longer than any merciful listener would probably care to hear, but it's not the knowing that's the problem.   
  
The experience is gone.   
  
Lost, forever. He can only hope his dreams help to salvage the image, to burn its silhouette on new memories yet unmade.   
  
If he could just remember the night sky, he would have a piece of Noctis, a piece of _himself,_  returned to him.


End file.
